7 Rings
(files)File:sevenrings jdnow codeproof.png |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = October 17, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: Light Purple |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 93 |dura = 2:58 |nowc = 7Rings |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20190506-214128.jpg |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20191016_191214_com.instagram.android.jpg |from = album }}"7 Rings" (stylized as "7 rings" ingame) by is featured on . It has also been found in the files, and is available on until October 23. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a trio of girls P1 P1 has pink hair in a high ponytail with a light blue glittery visor. She wears a half-purple and half-yellow top with straps that connect it to a magenta skirt. She has a blue stocking and a yellow one and both have straps on the knees. Her shoes have magenta lights on them, one of them is blue and the other white. 7Rings coach 1.png|P1 7Rings coach 2.png|P2 7Rings coach 3.png|P3 Background The background is a black room with aqua, pink, and purple. Light blue sheets are seen dangling from the upper floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Punch forward while crouching. '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch to the right and bring your left arm in to your side. 7ringsgoldmove1,2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 7rings gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game 7ringsgoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 7rings gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General *''7 rings'' is the ninth song by Ariana Grande in the series. **However, including Put Your Hearts Up ( ), this is her tenth song in the entire franchise. **It is also her second song to be featured on . *''7 rings'' is the second song in whose title starts with a number, after 365. **It is the fifth song in the main series whose title starts with a number. *“S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, and “ass” are censored. *''7 rings'' is the first Classic routine from an upcoming game to be added to for one week before its game launched. *The song samples the melody of My Favorite Things. *At 70 BPM, 7 rings is the slowest song in the series. Routine *P1 is featured in the background of Skibidi. *While the dancers are crouching during the third verse, the pictograms incorrectly instruct them to kneel. Gallery Game Files 7Rings_cover_generic.png|''7 rings'' 7Rings_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach 7Rings_banner_bkg.png| banner 7Rings_cover_1024.png| cover File:A_Fourth_TBA_ava.png|P3's avatar In-Game Screenshots 7Rings jd2019 menu.png|''7 rings'' on the menu 7Rings jd2019 load.png| loading screen 7Rings jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 7Rings instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) 7Rings twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Others 7rings thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 7rings thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - 7 rings Teasers 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (US) 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay 7 Rings - Just Dance 2019 Extraction 7 Rings - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Shirley Henault Category:Rap Elements